Heirarchy Of Needs
by Cindre
Summary: Experimentation of the effects of starvation on the young teenage male. Badly written. twitch


Series: Naruto  
Title: Hierarchy Of Needs  
Written: 01 September 2006  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke  
Words: 949  
Warnings: Starvation, Kissing.  
Disclaimer: Depressed because they don't belong to me.  
Summary: Experimentation of the effects of starvation on the young teenage male. Badly written. twitch 

Fourth day. Sometime in the afternoon.

He was starving. The first and second days weren't bad. Yesterday he'd asked himself why he had agreed on this little "experiment." The day was spent contemplating why. Why indeed? His own curiosity or maybe the boredom of not having any missions during this slow period in Konoha. Or, he thought, it could've been the great pay that had been offered to him by a certain silver-haired jounin. That was probably the best reason, he'd thought.

Today though, he thought about how he would give it all up for the smallest scrap of food.

The steel of his prison loomed around him, mocking him. At least he had a comfortable bed on the floor.

And he made use of the bed. He lay on his stomach to make it stop growling, arms tucked underneath the pillow that his head rested on. How much longer?

When dark arrived, as he saw through the small window at the top of his cell, he heard the locks being removed, and the eight-inch thick steel door creaked open.

Kakashi walked into the cell and switched the lights on, closing the door behind him with no effort. Sasuke briefly thought that it had to be a very heavy door, and Kakashi was very strong.

He knew that now, after three whole days of starvation, his body couldn't open or close that door.

He struggled to raise himself to a sitting position and then looked up at the jounin.

"How are you?"

"Hungry enough to eat you."

"You don't mean that, I hope."

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows. Actually, he wasn't that far from it.

"I'm too weak to do anything to you."

"Mm. I've brought you a present."

Sasuke watched him, tired eyes barely following the movements of Kakashi's hands to his waist pouch, pulling out a small can, kneeling and opening it, and dipping his fingers inside.

"What-"

Kakashi's fingers were in his mouth. And they were..so sweet. It was chocolate. The sugar coursed through his veins, his body absorbing it quickly underneath his tongue, which he'd found was desperately licking at the intruding digits. He felt his hand come up and grab Kakashi's wrist in a desperate effort to keep the nutrients there. Kakashi could have easily pulled away at any time, but he chose to let him lick.

"It's good, isn't it?"

It was food. The difference between chocolate syrup and a 5-course meal seemed to be nothing, at the moment.

When it was all gone, Kakashi dipped his fingers in again, holding the can underneath to catch the extra drops while he guided it back to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's tongue darted out eagerly to lick off the sweet substance. He took Kakashi's fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. When he was finished, Kakashi didn't reach down again.

"Good boy, Sasuke." Kakashi grinned and pulled his mask down. "Now, I'll make you a deal."

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the container of chocolate. "What?"

"I'll let you out of here, and I'll treat you to all the ramen you can eat at Ichiraku."

Too good to be true. "If?"

"If..you let me kiss you, and you come with me after you eat back to my house, and you kiss me."

Or not. "Give me the chocolate now and it's a deal." It didn't matter how. He had to get food.

Kakashi shrugged and handed him the can. Sasuke downed it all in a matter of seconds.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Kakashi shook his head, amused. He'd agreed to it, at least. He leaned over and licked the side of Sasuke's mouth where the dirty edge of the can had rested, and some chocolate remained. He pressed his lips to Sasuke's and moaned. To his surprise, Sasuke opened his mouth. He slid his tongue inside, tasting the remnants of the syrup mixed with the taste of Sasuke. It was lovely.

Sasuke broke the kiss suddenly. "That's enough. Let's go."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I think I should be the one to say when it's enough, don't you?"

Sasuke averted his eyes. "Well. I can't stop you if you're going to do whatever you want to."

"It's not like that. I do care about you, Sasuke."

Kakashi picked him up. Sasuke rested on his chest, completely comfortable. Somewhere along the way, he thought, he'd started trusting the older man. Trusting him with everything. Even his life. It was a couple minutes before he drew himself from his reverie and responded.

"..I know you care about me."

Kakashi glanced down at him, walking slowly.

The fresh, cool night air hit Sasuke as they finally reached the door to the outside. It felt so wonderful, he thought. He watched the lightning bugs as Kakashi walked down the path back to the village.

"Sensei..I.."

"We always have time to appreciate the night later. Let's get you something to eat."

Kakashi had diverted the subject. Could he have known what he was going to say? No matter. He was right, and he was still starving.

He threw Sasuke up in the air and caught him on his back, securing his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist before setting off, leaping to a tree and taking the fastest route.

When they arrived at Ichiraku, Sasuke downed four bowls of super-size ramen with extra pork. Kakashi grinned. He'd been expecting to pay for six.

Completely satiated, Sasuke almost fell asleep against Kakashi as he carried him back to his house. When they arrived, Kakashi put him in his bed.

Kakashi whispered, "You can kiss me in the morning."

Having no objections, Sasuke slept the deepest sleep he'd had in days.


End file.
